Inja,My Inja A Sweet Obsession
by AuriiAfflicted-AtheismAddicted
Summary: Orochimaru goes after someone four times younger than him.Inja,my friend, x Orochimaru.Creepy Snake Pedophile Sucessfully Seduces Young Girl.


_He was a creep. She was a brat._

_A grown man. A young girl. Different sides of the spectrum_

_And yet...Orochimaru found himself growing fascinated with her._

_Inspite her influences from the organization.  
Of all the girls in there,Inja stuck out the most._

_Even though she was far from perfect..._

_He had to have her. No matter the odds._

_The consiquences..._

**The letter of the day is 'C'.**

**Can you think of a phrase that starts with 'C' and can describe the manner of this story?  
"CSPSSYG!!"**

"Lauuraaa! Lemme go! I can walk home fine by myself!" The pale,snake-like man snapped up from his dazed,dream-like state in the bushes. "But,Sayuriii. It's dark and it's storrrmmmyyy." As though to reiterate her point,lightning lit up the sky,shortly followed by a quick rumble of thunder. "I'll be fine." Inja shook her head,causing her long dirty blonde hair to be slightly dampened by the water drops that rolled off the roof. Without another word,she pulled from her leader's weak grasp and swiftly walked,ignoring the rains that enveloped her. "Let her go,Un..." A tall,feminine blonde appeared behind the crest-fallen brunette and wrapped an arm around her waist,pulling her inside. Finally,Inja was alone. Orochimaru wasted no time at all stepping out from the bushes and carefully stepping behind the girl. Far enough to not be noticed. Close enough to her her sorrowed mutterings.

"I hate going to Laura's parties..." Inja stopped in her tracks and stared up at the night sky,her eyes misty. "I'm always the third wheel.." As the sannin followed the unsuspecting female home,he found himself starting to frown at her depression and the way she put herself down into the ground. 'Woman these days...Such a lack of self-confidence..' It was an add-on to his misson,which,originally consisted of confessing to Inja that he'd taken quite a liking unto her. Now,he wanted to make her feel beautiful..Without getting arrested for statutory rape... 'Sadly enough...there's law in this world just like in the real world..' Damn false realities and AI robots... Orochimaru was so deep in thought,he did not realize he was closer to Inja now,whereas before,he stayed a safe distance behind her. It was too late to start walking backwards into the darkness this time. "Inja." Came his quiet,raspy voice.

The female jumped,nearly slipping on a puddle as she turned around. "Orochimaru? W-what do you want?" Inja cocked her head,eyes staring intently at him through the shades she seemed to always were. Indoors or out. Rose slightly tinted his cheeks as he felt himself freeze up. Why now of all times was he acting like a little child? He'd been with enough girls,woman,boys and men over the course of his life...But,he now came to realize,it wasn't love of any kind...Just..Lust. Hideous,painful lust that drove him to the edge with some of them. What he felt for this young girl was far from lust. Perhaps..Obsession? Maybe even..Love? "Erm..Listen,Orochimaru...I'd like to stand here in the rain and watch you turn different colors and all,but I don't want to get sick..."Anji trailed off as she began to notice how he was..blushing,so to speak.

"Are you becoming ill,Sir?" She reached up to touch his forehead with the cool,wet palm of her hand and Orochimaru nearly fell over at the sudden contact. Quickly,he balanced himself inside and went on with his personal mission. Rather then talking to her,he waited until Inja turned around,at which point,he came up behind her,wrapping his arm around her waist and roughly pulling her into him,causing her to freeze up. "Mister Orochimaru..." Voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing?" Inja began tremble violently as his pale,skinny hand began to play with the hem of her plain,blue t-shirt. "I want..something from you." He whispered raspily into the shell of her delicate ear,causing her heart to race at an unorthidox rate.

Before the second-in-command numbah could ask what he wanted,she found herself being roughly turned around and her glasses being discarded. Amber to deep brown. Their breaths mingled as Inja struggled in vain to break free of the man's grasp. "T-this is wrong,Orochimaru...Very,very wr-" Silenced by his cold lips,forcibly being pressed against her warm,blush colored one's. Her whole body was trembling as she contemplated a scenario that had never entered her mind. Never in a million years did she think that they would end up in this kind of situation. Inja had to think fast before anyone she knew caught her in this awkward position. Tiny fists pounded against his hard chest,pushed and pushed as hard as they could. Trapped. Inja was trapped.

Orochimaru,however,was in heaven.After waiting for so many months. Watching. Learning. Fantasizing. His final dream would come true before any old age took him. Obsession.. The enchanted male's cold hand slid down to her bare thigh. He gave it a light squeeze,causing her to let her gaurd down. Allowing his sinfully long tongue to make his entrance. His Inja tasted just as he'd imagined. A mixture of cherries and lemons. Inja felt heat rush through her body repeatedly as she felt her 'innocence' deplet greatly and herself slowly coaxed into giving in. Inside,Orochimaru smirked,knowing he'd broken her in a way,and wrapped an arm around her slender waist as he pulled her backwards into the wet grass. It was turning out far better than he expected.

After a while,the two parted,panting heavily. "W-why me,Orochimaru?" Inja muttered,eyes barely open. Voice laced with desire and confusion. The answer was debatable. Either he could tell her that he'd been stalking her and obsession over her for months or...

Orochimaru pulled her into a rough kiss before trailing down to her neck,biting it at the juncture. Hard enough to draw blood. Soft enough to not cause her to cry out in pain. Quickly,though,he placed his lips over it and sucked gentle,causing Inja to bit her lower lip and whimper slightly. This sensation she was feeling..It was simply indescribable. Inside,Inja knew every single bit of this was wrong in so many ways,even beyond going against the law of this false world. But,she so..desired to have someone who loved her. Age didn't matter. Not anymore.

"INJA!!!" A voice called out from far away. The dazed female's eyes snapped open as a familiar red-head ran towards her. "Shit.." Orochimaru nodded,sensing Inja's displeasure and discomfort in the situation. "I will see you soon,My Inja.." He kissed her lightly on the lips and in a poof of smoke,the Sannin was gone,leaving her dazed,confused and most of all,disappointed on the wet grass,looking as though she'd just woken up after a wild night of doing god-knows-what. "INJA!" The dirty blonde smiled up at her friend lightly. "What is it,Ren?" In her hands,she held a little note. "Kisame wanted me to give this to you..." The tanned girl tossed the blushing female the note,looking at her strangely. "Did you fucking get attacked or something?"

Inja shook her head and stood,dusting off her muddy clothes. "Hehee. I just fell...and rolled." Ren rolled her eyes,knowing damn well she was lying,but dismissed it. "Whatever,Inja..." And she began to walk away. But,before she could sigh in relief,Ren turned,smirking. "And,try not to let Orochimaru fuck you in the grass." She cackled loudly before disappearing into the night,leaving Inja to panic. 'What if she tells? What about Kisame...?'

Orochimaru sighed,sensing his beloved's displeasure. "Do not worry,my darling Inja..." He whispered as he stared down at her from the tree.

"Everything will work out in the end. I promise..."

* * *

Authors Note:  
I do not own Naruto nor Orochimaru.

I do however own my friend,Inja,who is going to kill me for writing this.

Creepy Snake Pedophile Sucessfully Seduces Young Girl.


End file.
